


Teach Your Family Well

by torino10154



Series: June 2013 Drabble Series [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon Het Relationship, Cunnilingus, Drabble, Het and Slash, Incest, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 05:34:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Teach Your Family Well

Lesson #1: _Cunnilingus_

Ron moved two fingers inside Hermione, while James licked and sucked at her clit.

Hermione let out a whimper. "Yes, there. Do it again."

James grinned then laved the swollen nub until she cried out, thighs clenching around his head when she came.

Lesson #2: _Anal Penetration_

Hermione rubbed soothing circles over James's back while Ron slowly pressed into his arse.

"This is going to feel good, yeah?" James asked, his expression one of discomfort.

"From what I understand." Hermione looked back at Ron, noting the pure bliss on his face.

Ron changed the angle of his thrusts and James instantly understood the appeal.


End file.
